


He’s alive

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13.22, 13x22, Angst, FIx It, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam’s feeling defeated after returning from the apocalypse back home. He shouldn’t be- they rescued everyone, they left Lucifer behind and they made it home. But he is.He won’t be for long.





	He’s alive

The celebrations went on for a while. A lot of their refugees hadn’t touched drink in years, so it got kinda messy.   
The bunker had bedrooms, but not that many. Dean has to reluctantly give up his ‘Dean cave’ to two of them, and the rest they couldn’t find a room for, they set up on the floor. Most of them were drunk enough that they didn’t care where they slept, and besides, they had been living in a war zone for years on end. Of course they didn’t mind a fully furnished roof over their head, even if their bed itself was a floor.  
Sam didn’t drink much, though. Unlike Dean, drinking when he was sad just made him feel worse. Well, it probably did that to Dean, too, but his brother drank anyway.   
But no, Sam wasn’t in the mood to drink. All he could think of was Gabriel. How he’d watched him be stabbed by his brother, watched the glow and then his body slump over and then be laid to the ground.  
It seemed so insignificant now, but Sam couldn’t help but think that he never even got to tell him how he felt.  
In the end, he decided to take a shower, try to wash away the worries and guilt and pain of the day.  
Only when he opened the door to the bathroom, he stopped dead.  
Because there was Gabriel, hunched in a ball in the shower, sobbing his eyes out.  
“G- Gabriel?”  
“Sam.”  
“But I- I saw you die!”  
“Yeah. About that,” Gabriel sighed, scooting around to face fully away from Sam. It was child-like, almost, and it was painful to see an archangel so diminished into this state.  
“And you said no more tricks. I thought-“  
“I’m so sorry I saved my own life, Sam,” Gabriel said, and Sam could practically hear him rolling his eyes in disgust.  
“No, I didn’t mean that. Of course you should save your life. Gabriel, I just mean that- god, I can’t believe it!”  
Then Gabriel turned around, wiping his tears.  
“You sound... happy.”  
“Well, yeah. You’re one of the team.”  
“Right. Strictly business, couldn’t save the world without me and all. I get it,” Gabriel said, slumping again.  
“No. Not strictly business- c’mon. Move over.”  
Sam gently pushed his way in to sit down next to Gabriel in the small shower stall. To his surprise, Gabriel leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder.  
“So you want to know how, is that why you’re here?” Gabriel asked in a small voice.  
“C’mon, Gabriel, man. Don’t be so damned hard on yourself. Of course that’s not why I’m here. I mean, I actually came for a shower,” Sam smiled, “but now you’re here, I’d rather help you than find out how. If you want to tell me how you can, but it’s definitely not why I’m here.”  
“Well, I think you know how. Cast a double, jump through the portal when everyone’s busy palling up. Rowena promises not to say a word, and I slink off down the hall.”  
“Yeah. About Rowena-“  
“I was bored, so was she. Things were tense so we changed up the tension into something more fun. That’s all.”  
“Yeah?”  
“That’s all, Sam,” he repeated, his voice soft.   
“Okay.”  
“Why does it matter, anyway? Who I fuck? Cause, like, unless you’re about to make a move...”  
And that, Sam decided, was the best excuse for a moment he was going to get. Gabriel was never going to be all about the romantic first moment, anyways, so why wait?  
“Maybe I am.”  
Okay. That really wasn’t the best. But it was a start.  
“Maybe you should.”  
“Okay.”  
So Sam turned to kiss Gabriel, closing his eyes and leaning in, reaching up one hand to cup Gabriel’s face, and he wasn’t thinking ‘he wants me’. He wasn’t thinking ‘this is perfect’.   
He was thinking ‘thank god he’s alive’.  
But later, he would realise that he did. And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t very well thought out but I had to do something to fix it up, so I did my best in the time I had to do it.


End file.
